FIG. 1 (prior art) shows the major hardware required for each user of a distributed augmented reality system. The one exception is the motion tracker controller 10, which is shared among all users. Thus, rack of equipment 16, does not indicate all equipment used in the rack, however, it does show all equipment used by a single user.
The user has no backpack-worn items. Enclosures 6 and 4 that contain the controller circuitry for the HMD (Head Mounted Display) 2 and miniature camera 1, respectively, are on the main rack 16. Because these controllers are located on main rack 16, custom cables 11 and 12 must be run from the head-worn camera 1 and motion tracker 3 to control boxes 4 and 6. Depending on the manufacturer, and the specific design of the electronics, these cables are limited in length.
The length limitations of the prior art system, based on the manufacturer's specifications, are:
Virtual Research V6 HMD cable 12: 25 feet
Panasonic camera cable 11: 10 meters (˜33 feet)
InterSense IS900 tracker RJ-45 ethernet-type cable 13: >50–75 feet